Lake Nostos
}} Lake Nostos is a magical lake which has healing properties than can return life to things that were once lost, or more appropriately, heal. History 'Before the Curse' }} After deciding that neither one of them wishes to be married, Abigail tells Prince Charming about her true love, a man that her father, King Midas accidentally turned to gold. Abigail tells the prince of a body of water known as Lake Nostos that could return life to things that were once lost. Charming decides to go to the lake and retrieve water for Abigail so she can revive her love, Frederick. Once arriving, a deadly siren appears. She attempts to mess with Charming's mind, transforming itself into Snow White. Charming nearly falls for the siren's act, but he manages to snap out of it. The siren knocks him down into the water where they fight to the death. Charming ends up killing the siren and getting the water for Abigail. }} After King George's men shoot Charming's mother, Ruth, Snow and Lancelot arrives, and the brave knight diagnosis that the arrow is poisoned and can therefore be cured, Charming decides to go to Lake Nostos, however, when they arrive, they see that the lake is empty. Charming and Lancelot manage to find one last morsel of water and give it to his mother, however, it does not work, her dying wish is that she see her son's wedding, so Lancelot marries Snow and Charming there in the lake, Ruth sadly dies. It is soon revealed that Ruth never took the sip and it was slipped into Snow's cup, allowing her to once again have children with her love. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} After Aurora, under Cora's thrall, manages to lock the heroines inside Rumplestiltskin's old cell, the powerful witch is able to get her hands on the compass she sought, and Hook teases Emma about the withered magic bean he took from the giant. Cora and Hook make it to the dry area that once contained Lake Nostos, the lake whose waters are said to possess the power to bring things back that once were lost. Cora therefore plans to use the lake's waters to make the magic of the wardrobe dust work again, and with a few swirls of her fingers, she cracks through the ground with magic and a fountain of water springs from under it. Snow White is able to use Rumple's squid ink to break through the cell's spikes, and they make it to the site of Lake Nostos, just in the nick of time to stop the two villains from jumping through the portal. A battle ensues, during which Mulan is able to retrieve Aurora's heart and get it back to her. Emma overpowers Hook, knocking him out, but Cora still stands in their way. Emma and Snow eventually make it through the portal and arrive safely in Storybrooke - after Regina lifts a deadly spell from the well, which was meant to keep Cora out - and all's well that ends well for the noble protagonists... but trouble resurfaces, when a vintage ship is seen on the horizon, about to reach their town, bringing with it Hook and Cora, who came through with the aid of the magic bean. Category:Enchanted Forest Locations